Return of The Batman
Return of the Batman was the third film of the Batman franchise in The New DCCU. Sam Raimi '''directed the film, and also produced. Alongside Raimi as producer was '''Christopher '''and '''Jonathan Nolan. Jonathan Nolan also wrote the script. The film stars Eric Bana as Batman, protector of Gotham City. Cast *Matt Bomer as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Drew Roy as Nightwing/Richard "Dick" Grayson (Robin in flashbacks) *TBA as Black Mask/Roman Sionis *Olivia Wilde as Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Ryan Reynolds as Harvey Dent *Alexandra Daddrio as Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Bryan Cranston as Lt. James Gordon *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox *Ian Mckellin as Alfred Pennyworth *Matthew Perry as Dr. Jeremiah Arkham *Jim Carrey as The Joker (cameo) *Neil Patrick Harris as The Riddler/Edward Nigma (cameo) *Kevin Spacey as Mr. Freeze/Victor Friez (cameo) *Zachary Gordon as Jason Todd (ending credits only) Premise A year after the events of The Batman Strikes, Bruce has realized that every villain he has faced was turned insane due to him. Bruce retires as Batman. Meanwhile, Robin (Dick Grayson) has left Gotham City and has established himself in a nearby city, now going around as a hero named Nightwing. When Bruce's old friend Roman Sionis returns to Gotham, he has become a mob boss and now goes by the name "Black Mask". His goal? Destroy Bruce Wayne, and Batman. With Black Mask around, everything to Bruce seems hopeless. To add to the threat of Black Mask, a theif going by the name of Catwoman has began robbing various rich Gotham citizens. Still believing in Batman, Lt. James Gordon's daughter Barbara becomes Batgirl in an attempt to save Gotham. Batman himself returns, and Nightwing makes a surprise apperance in Gotham. The Bat-Family works together to attempt and save Gotham, but when Black Mask threatens to kill Batman if he doesn't take off the cowl and show himself, it's all or nothing to save everyone. Post-Credits: A group of highly-skilled assasians storm into Arkham, demanding to know the whereabouts of Batman. Their leader asks Joker, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, and Black Mask, who are all seen sitting in their cells. Critical Reception The film was well recieved, getting a 99.8 out of 100% on RottonTomatoes, with a 9.8/10 score. Many fans liked the inclusion of Jason Todd in the ending credits, as well as turning Dick into Nightwing. Easter Eggs *Nightwing *Jason Todd *Foreshadowing that Todd will become Red Hood *Justice League film footage Sequel Despite the success of Nolan's Batman trilogy, and what happened when a 4th Batman film was added to a franchise, Warner Bros. has green-lit a 4th film. Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assasians are the main villains. Rumors *'CONFIRMED: '''Jason Todd will appear only through flashbacks; the events of the comic book storyline ''A Death in the Family has already occured. *'CONFIRMED: '''Bruce has given up the role of Batman. *Talia al Ghul will appear. *'CONFIRMED: 'Tim Drake will appear. *Tim Drake may become Robin. *The film may follow the No Man's Land storyline. *Nightwing will take over the mantle of Batman. *Batgirl will become Oracle. *'DEBUNKED: 'Bruce will die. *'CONFIRMED: 'The film takes place about 4 years after Todd was killed (6 years since this film). *'CONFIRMED: '''Drew Roy will play Nightwing in flashback sequences only, but the present-day Nightwing will be played by an older actor. Category:The New DCCU Category:The Batman Film Series Category:Movies